Destiny Unleashed
by CharmedOne24
Summary: A demon is out to mutate Chris' personality. Can Wyatt and family help save Chris, or will be be doomed to his own evil legacy? Changed future! COMPLETE
1. Future Plans

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who reviewed for my last story, Time Loop! I appreciate it SO much! **

**This is one of a series that takes place in the changed future. I have a character list on my profile if anyone gets confused. This story takes place 2 months after Time Loop ends.**

**_General story disclaimer_: Obviously, I don't own Charmed. If I did, Chris would not be a victim of "ignored baby syndrome" and Drew Fuller would still be a regular cast member. **

**Anyway… onward! (And Please review if you like it!)**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Aunt Piper, are you really getting Rascal Flatts for P3 tonight?" Peyton asked her aunt eagerly. Country music in her mind was the only _real_ music, so whenever Piper had a country act play P3, it was doubly exciting.

Piper smiled at her niece. "Yep. Who else would I get to play the night of Chris' birthday, silly? They're his favorite! But remember, it's a secret! Chris doesn't know, and we can't tell him, right?"

"Aunt Piper, he already knows you're giving him a party. I mean, you do it every year at P3. The only part he doesn't know is who's playing."

"And he's not going to. I don't want anything to mess up this party for him. Everything has to be perfect. He's turning 21; he can't just have anyone for his party."

"I guess." Peyton nodded. "So, is his cake done yet?"

"Not quite. I still have to finish frosting it." Piper answered remotely.

"It looks awesome, Aunt Piper. If he doesn't like that, he's nuts!" Peyton gazed at the triple tiered chocolate fudge cake with peanut butter frosting. Piper had spent hours decorating the top of each layer with crumbled peanut butter cups. It was truly a masterpiece.

"He deserves a good cake, don't you think, Pey? After everything he's done. The least he deserves is a nice cake."

Both of them jumped at the sound of orbs entering the kitchen. They formed into a familiar form with shaggy blond hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Wyatt! I said no orbing into this kitchen today! For anyone. How am I supposed to keep this cake hidden from Chris is you guys just orb in unannounced? Didn't you have your listening ears on?" Piper scolded her oldest as if he was 5, not 25.

"Yeah, mom, I had my listening ears on. But this is important! I just left a charge that needed to be healed after fighting with some pretty nasty demons. My charge is a Russian witch who has the power to freeze things. Not like you where you stop them in their tracks, but she literally freezes them to death, as in encase them in ice. These demons stole her powers with an athame, and told her that her powers would go to good use defeating the Charmed Ones." Wyatt's blue eyes bore into hers.

"You know what Future Wyatt told you about Chris' birthday this year. He said for you to be extra careful. What if these demons attack you today?"

"Wyatt, honey, we don't have control over when they attack. It wouldn't surprise me if they do attack today. You know that all the demons love to crash our special occasions. But we'll deal with it. Phyra's been busy creating a stockpile of potions for P3 that we're keeping behind the bar, so that we'll be better prepared while we're there. Chris knows the book backwards and forwards, so we don't have to look things up. Paisley is even better than Phoebe about coming up with a great spell under pressure. You are working better than ever with Excalibur. And all of the kids, Chris and yourself included, have an amazing grasp of their powers. You are all extremely capable and can defeat any demon out there. I know that, because you've all proven it to me over and over again. Plus, Wy, I know the Power of Three is getting older, but we are still kick ass witches. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Mom, I can't believe you're saying that you want to just go in blind. We have to be ready for them. Get them on the defensive instead of us!" Wyatt cried out in frustration.

"Wyatt. Stop yelling at me to start with. I am your mother, not the other way around. Now, listen to me. I'm not saying run in blind. I'm saying we're not going to run away. Ok?" She waited for Wyatt's reluctant nod. "Now, do you know what these demons are?"

"She didn't know. Just that they were extremely powerful, and dressed like dark lighters. Instead of cross bows, they carried athames." Wyatt answered.

"Where is your charge, Wy? You didn't leave her powerless did you?" Peyton broke in.

"Of course not, Pey. I left her at Magic School. She'll be safe there. Have either of you heard of something like this?" He replied evenly.

"Nope. You should ask Chris though. He's the demon dictionary, you know." Peyton grinned, and grabbed an apple off the counter, taking a big bite.

"Gee, Thanks… You're so much help." Wyatt drawled out, then quickly leaned in and stole a big bite off the opposite side of her apple.

"Hey!" Peyton's voice was drowned out by the sound of Wyatt's chuckles disappearing into orbs.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yo, Chris! I need to pick your brain!" Wyatt orbed into Chris' room.

"Wyatt! Get the hell out of here!" Chris yelled, throwing a pillow at him and pulling the blanket up over Maya's half naked body.

"Oh, shit! Sorry, sorry! Demon issue, I'll wait outside." He orbed quickly outside.

Chris muttered to himself as he pushed off the bed. "Sorry, baby. I'll be right back." He ran a hand tenderly along Maya's jaw.

"Chris, I think I should go. It sounds like you might be busy for a few hours at least anyway. I'll go get myself all pretty for your party later." Maya shoved the covers off, and grabbed her top and skirt from the floor.

"No, no, baby, you don't need to leave. Really, this will only take a second." Chris pleaded.

"Chris. These things never take just a second. It's ok. We'll have all night to play, remember? Happy Birthday, babe." Maya kissed him, and slipped her feet into her sandals. Chris stood there with a brooding, pouty look on his face. Maya giggled. "Don't be too hard on Wyatt, Chris. He's really worried about your mom, that's all."

Chris grumbled under his breath, shoving his legs into his jeans, not bothering to put underwear on. "He could have at least knocked, or warned me. Jesus!"

"But just think, maybe it's payback for you orbing in on him and Abby a few weeks ago." Maya grinned.

Chris' cheeks flushed pink. "Oh whatever… Abby went invisible. It's not like I saw anything other than Wyatt's naked ass."

"Yeah, and it's a good thing. I'd hate to have to kill you. You're too cute to kill." Maya teased, grabbing his chin playfully.

Wyatt knocked on the door lightly. "Chris? I um, could really use your help." Chris growled loud enough in response for Wyatt to hear him. "Or I can just keep waiting. That works too."

Maya and Chris stared at each other for a second and both dissolved into giggles. Chris sighed, and opened the door, still working the buttons on his jeans.

Maya waved her fingers at Wyatt. "See ya Wy. Hope you got a good show!" She laughed and ran down the hallway. She turned at the top of the stairs, and shimmered back to Chris. She kissed him one more time and giggled again at Wyatt's obvious discomfort. "Love you babe…Happy Birthday & I'll see you later." She shimmered out again, this time out of the manor.

"Well. What was so important?" Chris snapped.

"Chris, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were… otherwise occupied. I should have knocked." Wyatt apologized.

"Yeah, whatever. It's ok. But, Wy, I swear on everything I own, if you orb in on me again tonight when I'm with Maya, I will take you apart cell by cell." Chris warned ominously.

Wyatt chuckled low. "Yeah, I get it. So, things are getting pretty serious, huh?"

"Yeah. Can I show you something?" Chris asked shyly. At Wyatt's nod, they walked back into Chris' room. Wyatt couldn't hide a smile at the wreckage of the bed. "Shut up. Don't even think it."

Wyatt laughed. "Wouldn't dream of it, stud." He laughed.

Chris opened his bedside cabinet and pulled out a small box. He opened it clumsily and showed the contents to Wyatt. Inside lay a beautiful intricately braided gold and silver engagement ring with a large sapphire stone.

"Wow… Chris, this is beautiful. Why the green stone though?" Wyatt asked.

"It's a sapphire. It's the ancient Hindu birthstone of July. Since we met in July while she was possessed by a Hindu goddess, I figured it kinda fit. Do you think it's too mushy?" Chris asked tentatively.

"Damn you. Do you have any idea what you're doing to me? Christ, I just gave Abby a simple diamond, no meaning other than I wanted to marry her. Now here you're going to go, all romantic and shit. I'm gonna look like an ass. I've gotta go buy flowers. Maybe that will help with Abby."

"Wy!" Chris raised his hands in frustration. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"Dude…you're giving her a romantic ring with a background story, plus you're going to ask her in front of your entire family and all your friends. Yeah, I'd say she'll like it."

Chris signed in relief. "Ok, so back to business. You said something about a demon?"

"Yeah, they look like dark lighters, but they're stealing witches powers with athames to go after the Charmed Ones. I had a charge attacked earlier. She's okay, I healed her in time, but they got her freeze power.

"Damn" Chris breathed. "It's a long shot, but it's possible it's the terror squad. They're basically hit men who work for Juklay."

"Juklay? What is a Juklay?" Wyatt asked, confused.

"Juklay is a high level demon. He collects the powers of witches and uses them to raise his own powers. Once his powers get up to a certain point, he gains the power to mutate personalities. You know the story of Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde? It's real…Juklay mutated his personality, until he had 2 that eventually drove him crazy. He's not a demon to mess with." Chris finished.

"So… how we do we get rid of him?" Wyatt asked.

"There's no known way. The only good part about him is that once he uses his power to mutate, his power level depletes, and it takes him a good 10 years to build it back up to that level again. But the book said his last mutation was on a good witch, a powerful one that ended up vanquishing herself rather than turn into an evil beast. That was about 10 years ago."

"So, he's going to strike soon."

"I'd say so, Wy. And chances are someone in this family is his next target."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: Sorry for all the conversation, but I just can't help myself. I love writing the brother to brother conversations. More coming soon. Please review whether you love it or hate it!**


	2. A Save and A Sacrifice

**A/N: Holy Cow! I feel so good right now. 6 Reviews on my first chapter. That's the most I've ever gotten on one chapter! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Special thanks to: shyeye, Jade Almasy, Nevair, prissy-lady, embry & obulet-dragon-fury. **

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wyatt stared at Chris after his announcement. "Chris, do you think…?" His voice trailed off, unable to speak the words he dreaded.

"Mom? I don't know. The timing is right. Whatever Future Wyatt was warning us about two months ago, it was supposed to happen today. And this demon attack…it makes sense." Chris shrugged helplessly.

"Chris, let's go hunting, ok? I don't want to have mom turn evil. That would suck."

"It sucks every time she turns evil, Wy. But if it happens, we'll just have to fix it. No one in this family has ever died evil, and I won't let mom be the first." Chris said firmly.

"So we go hunting then? Catch this Juklay unaware and get him before he can get Mom?" Wyatt looked into his brother's familiar green eyes.

"Sounds like a plan to me, bro."

"What exactly sounds like a plan?" Leo's voice interrupted their planning session.

"Dad! Um, we were just talking about Chris' birthday plans." Wyatt stumbled over the lie unconvincingly.

"Jesus, Wy! How many times do I have to tell you to let me do the lying? You're worse than Aunt Phoebe!" Chris cried out, exasperated.

"Well, it's not my fault! No one's perfect. At least I can balance my checkbook." Wyatt shot back.

"Oh Whatever! One time. One lousy subtraction error and you're going to nag me forever. At least I never conjured a dragon that destroyed half the city."

"I was a year old! Give it up, already! What do, you have an inferiority complex?" Wyatt teased.

"I don't have time for an inferiority complex. I'm too busy being Thrice-Blessed!"

"ENOUGH!" Leo yelled over both of them. "Quit fighting like you're twelve. Now, I want the truth. What is going on here? I've been around long enough I can recognize demon hunting talk when I hear it."

Chris and Wyatt looked at each other silently. "We think we know what's going to happen to Mom today." Chris answered slowly.

"What? How? We've been searching for two months to try and make this not happen. Now you're telling me that we have fourteen hours to find a demon and vanquish it or my wife is going to die?" Leo asked, aghast.

"No, dad. Juklay doesn't kill his victims. He mutates their personalities." Chris started to explain.

"Oh, God, like Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde. And just like Anna." Leo's face paled until all the color was gone.

"Anna? Dad, who's Anna?" Wyatt asked quietly.

"Anna Baker was my charge. She was one of the most promising young witches the elders had seen in a long time. She'd been my charge when I was still a white lighter, and since she was special, the elders and I decided to have me stay on as my only charge other than the Charmed Ones after I became an elder. Anna was amazing. She had TK, astral projection, invisibility and telepathy. She also had a black belt in tae kwan do and was a master kick boxer. In other words, she was one of the greatest powers of good there was. Then Juklay got to her." Leo's voice was sad, his eyes starting to grow watery. "He mutated her personality so far that she started killing the very innocents she'd spent her entire life protecting. She still had periods of lucidity, periods in which she deeply regretted her actions when she'd been insane. She worked for the first few days trying to find a cure on her own, but then one day during a period of insanity, she killed a little girl. The little girl was only ten years old, but because her mother had cut off Anna while driving, Anna killed them both. When she came to that time, she couldn't forgive herself. She drank a binding potion, and then plunged an athame into her chest. I came as soon as I felt her call me, but when I got there she refused to let me heal her. She said it was the only way to continue to protect the innocent was to kill the evil inside her. That was 10 years ago."

"Dad…I never knew you lost a charge." Chris said in shock.

"Well, son, it's not one of my best days as a white lighter. As a matter of fact, the only loss worse than Anna's was your Aunt Prue's. Other charges have died, but none that young, and none as tragic."

"Do you have any idea how we can vanquish Juklay, Dad?" Wyatt asked quietly.

"No. I wish I did. There's nothing on this earth that I would regret more than if Piper were to meet the same fate as Anna. I'll help you boys however I can to keep that from happening." Leo's voice was suddenly strong and powerful.

"Well, if you can go find out what the elders know, that would help. In the meantime, Chris and I will start some potions and spells to figure out a way to get rid of Juklay. Maybe we'll get lucky, and he won't get to full strength anyway." Wyatt reasoned.

Leo nodded and without another word, orbed 'Up There' to speak with the other elders about this new threat.

"Wy, I say we go after Juklay now. We can't wait. What if he attacks her before dad gets back? Obviously this thing is more powerful than we'd believed. I say we go now, catch him unaware and hopefully before he's at full power. Then we blast him and then we can go on with my party." Chris argued.

"Yeah, I agree with you. Let's go. Mom is too important to leave to chance."

Wyatt and Chris orbed together to the Underworld.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Together the brothers walked towards the Seer's pool.

"Welcome, Halliwells. It has been a long time since any of you have visited this pool. You are looking for Juklay, are you not?" The pretty demon smiled at Chris and Wyatt.

"You're the Seer. You tell us." Wyatt stared at her coldly.

The Seer laughed brightly. "I love you Halliwells. Always nothing but business. No one would ever know you are all good witches the way you talk to me."

"The information. Now!" Chris yelled.

"Testy, testy. I can't give you his whereabouts. He'll kill me if I do."

Wyatt grabbed her telekinetically by the throat. "Tell us what we want to know, or I'll kill you right now."

The Seer grabbed at her throat, and gasped out "okay" Wyatt released his grip on her, and the Seer rubbed her throat and spoke raspily. "Juklay lives in the Emotional Wastelands, in the mostly uninhabited part of the Underworld."

"Thank you." Chris said politely, as if Wyatt hadn't threatened to kill her. He tossed her a fifty dollar bill in payment. Together the brothers orbed out again.

The Seer stared at the money in her hand and again at the disappearing orbs. "I'll be seeing you soon" she murmured softly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris and Wyatt's orbed dropped down in the dark cave in the Emotional Wasteland.

"Damn, this place is creepy." Wyatt muttered under his breath.

"It's like the ghostly plane without the ghosts." Chris joked softly.

"Ahhh…visitors. Such a rare occurrence here on the Wastelands." A gravely voice echoed throughout the cave. A figure appeared directly in front of Chris and Wyatt, holding a raven on his shoulder.

"Juklay, I presume?" Chris asked coldly, sensing evil in their presence.

"I see my reputation precedes me. So nice of you to visit. However, I was planning on attending your party, Christopher. Twenty one years old… such a wonderful age. You're completely an adult now. And that's a very good thing, because you won't be needing your mommy anymore."

Chris yelled and shot elder bolts at Juklay. Juklay flickered out momentarily, the elder bolts harmlessly hitting the cave walls.

"You leave my family alone, or I swear on all that's holy, I will vanquish you." Chris yelled. Wyatt nodded his head in total agreement, bringing up an energy ball to hurl as soon as Juklay showed himself again.

"You might want to put that away, Wyatt." Juklay's voice rang through the cave.

Wyatt looked around him, allowing his sensing ability to try and located Juklay. "And why is that?" he asked angrily.

"Because…there's no way you'd use it. Not on your brother, that is." Juklay appeared behind Chris. Before Wyatt could react, he used his razor sharp finger tip to cut the skin on the back of Chris' neck, paralyzing Chris magically. His tongue, shaped eerily like a snakes' only instead of a fork, it had a point at the end, protruded towards the opening in Chris' neck. Wyatt brought up his hands, trying to blast Juklay, but he just continued to lower his head closer to Chris' neck. His tongue had just touched the opening in Chris's neck as Wyatt decided to retreat, and grabbed Chris' hand, orbing them both out of the cave and back to the manor.

Juklay chuckled evilly. "Too late, Wyatt. You are too late. He's already mine."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leo was waiting anxiously in the attic for them as Wyatt and Chris orbed back into the manor.

"Why didn't you two wait? Are you ok? Where's Juklay?" He fired questions off rapidly at them.

Chris didn't answer, just stared blankly. Wyatt cleared his throat. "Um, well, we thought we'd just go and vanquish him, then you know, mom would be safe."

"Well, did you?" Leo asked impatiently.

"Not…quite." Wyatt answered hesitantly.

"What does that mean, exactly? And what the hell is wrong with your brother?"

"Well, Dad, basically, it means that...HOLY SHIT!" Wyatt yelled as Chris flung him and Leo both telekinetically against the attic wall. They watched in silent horror as Chris' hair got a shade darker, and his eyes darkened to a stormy gray color. His clothes instantly changed too. His Levi's turned into black leather pants, his Nike's into black biker boots and his red t-shirt into a black one. He stared at Wyatt and Leo silently, and started to laugh.

He cracked his neck and grinned as he black orbed out.

Wyatt bit his lower lip as Leo slowly turned his head to stare at him. "Well, good news- Mom is safe. Bad news- it looks like Chris is evil."


	3. I'll Fix It

**A/N: You guys are great! Thanks for the reviews!**

**shyeye- I'm typing as fast as possible. I'm glad you enjoy it!**

**GoodWitch- hehehe… my first review with the words 'evil cliffie'. Yippee!**

**Nevair- I like making them evil too. It's so much fun to write the evil characters. Thanks for your reviews!**

**Embry()- Thanks for reviewing!**

**JadeAlmasy- Ahh... my most loyal reviewer! I'm glad you like it!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you mean, Chris is evil? How could you let this happen, Wyatt?" Piper snapped at her oldest son.

"Mom, we were trying to save you. We had no idea that Juklay would infect Chris instead." Wyatt explained miserably.

"I already told you once today, _I_ am the mother here, not you! You boys do not need to protect me! It's my job to protect the two of you. Now look what happened. Your brother is evil. His personality is mutated." Piper yelled.

"I will fix this mom, I swear I will. Chris did it for me, and I will do it for him. I just need some quiet so that I can sense for him."

"You'd better find him, and soon, Wyatt. We can't take the chance that he'll hurt or even kill an innocent. If he does, the Cleaners will take care of him before we ever get the chance." Leo worried aloud.

Wyatt nodded silently and closed his eyes. He listened, searching in his mind for the connection with Chris that had been there since Chris' birth. He found it, a very weak thread, and opened his eyes. He got to his feet quickly. "He's at P3." Wyatt orbed out, leaving his parents behind him. Leo stared for a second at his son's vanishing orbs. Piper elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Well, what are you waiting for? Orb!" She ordered. Leo sighed and orbed them both after Wyatt.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They arrived at P3 seconds after Wyatt. Piper stared in shock at Chris, her baby. He was standing behind the bar, downing shot after shot of Jack Daniels' all the while holding Wyatt in a telekinetic grip.

"Chris! Let your brother go. Right now!" she couldn't help but yell.

"Well, well…if it isn't dear old mom and dad. Whatcha gonna do to me if I don't let him go, huh? You going to blow me up, ma?" Chris' voice wasn't his normal smooth, slightly cynical tone. This voice was hard and angry.

"Chris, don't do this. You love Wyatt. You know you do. Deep down inside, you love him. You have to let him go. Right now." Leo pleaded.

Chris dropped Wyatt with a flick of his wrist, and turned his grip instead to Leo. "You don't talk to me! Do you really think that you've made up for what you did? You let him kill her! You just sat 'Up There' on your cloud while he killed mom."

"What? Honey, I'm not dead. I'm right here." Piper soothed, though she was confused.

Chris blinked. "I don't mean now. I mean before. He just sat there and let you die."

Piper suddenly understood. "Sweetheart, Chris, listen to me. That never happened this time. You changed the future. Leo loves you and Wyatt and me. I know he made mistakes in your other life, but you can't hold him responsible for it now. This time he was a good father, a loving and kind man. He would never just sit by and let me or anyone else he loved be killed."

Chris suddenly dropped Leo, releasing the telekinetic choke hold. He started to cry, as his eyes changed back to green and hair turned back to its normal color. "Oh God, oh God, oh God…" he moaned, holding his head in his hands.

"Chris?" Leo hesitantly said his son's name. He had no idea that Chris still blamed him for his other life.

"Dad. Dad, I'm so sorry. I…I didn't mean it. It was like watching someone else talk. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Chris stuttered.

"Shh…it's okay Chris. It's just part of the poison that Juklay injected into you. It's made you think the past is the present. It's making you believe things that aren't true." Leo hugged his son close to his chest.

"Chris? I'm sorry. I should have gotten you out of there sooner. I'm sorry." Wyatt knelt down in front of his brother.

"Don't be stupid, Wy. It was my choice to go in blind. We should have waited. But now we just have to figure out a way to fix this. I don't want to go insane, Wy. Help me, ok?" Chris gasped, feeling the familiar effects of the mutation start to take hold again.

"I'll fix it, Chris. I promise. I'll fix it." Wyatt vowed, watching sadly as his brother's eyes once again turned grey and stormy and his hair darkened again.

Chris flung Leo across the room away from him. Leo orbed quickly, seeing the disco ball and lighting equipment he was headed for. He landed harmlessly at Piper's side. Chris flung his arm to the side again, this time knocking Leo into the bar. Chris turned quickly, and shot an elder bolt at Wyatt, who ducked and tried to use his own TK to knock Chris down. Chris yelled and sent a barstool crashing on the back of Wyatt's head, knocking him unconscious. Chris stared at Piper, unblinking and didn't say a word before he black orbed out.

"Damn it!" Piper swore before helping Leo up. Leo quickly healed the bloody gash on Wyatt's head.

"We have to figure something out. We've got to get him back to the manor now, before he does something stupid. Leo, you orb back to the manor and have Phyra get her cage ready. We have to be able to contain him until we can figure out how to change him back. Wyatt, you sense for him again, and we'll orb to him. For some reason, he doesn't seem as angry at me as he is at the two of you. Maybe between the two of us we can get him back to the manor." Piper reasoned aloud.

"Dad, can you ask Phy to start working on a potion that might reverse this mutation?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, I'll have her work on it. But I don't know if it will work, Wy. Anna's potion didn't." Leo commented sadly.

"We have to try something. If that doesn't work, I'll try something else. But I'm not letting this mutation have him. My brother is not evil!" Wyatt's voice was strained, and full of stress. "Come on. We have to hurry." He closed his eyes, and found Chris easily. "He's about to kill a cop."

He grabbed Piper's arm and orbed to Chris. Leo looked around the deserted club, and with a heavy sigh, orbed to the manor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wyatt and Piper orbed in behind a dumpster. Wyatt whispered to Piper, "stay here". Piper snorted delicately. "Since when do I listen to you?" she whispered back. Wyatt responded with a roll of his eyes, and stepped out from behind the dumpster.

"Hey Chris."

"You again? Didn't I just knock you out?" Chris flicked his hands, freezing the terrified cop.

"Yeah, well you can't keep a good man down, ya know?" Wyatt answered back easily. With a flick of his own hands, he unfroze the cop. As soon as he could move, the cop drew his pistol and held it on Chris.

"Stop right there. You are under arrest." The cop yelled out, hands shaking.

"Actually, no, I'm not." Chris replied easily, taking the gun telekinetically, and throwing it down the alleyway.

"Shit." Wyatt breathed quietly. He grabbed the cop's hand and orbed them both to another alley way.

"What? What the?" the cop asked, shocked at the presence of magic.

"I'm sorry." Wyatt said, reaching into his pocket for a small packet of powder. He poured a little into his palm, and blew the memory dust into the cops' face. Wyatt immediately orbed back to Chris and Piper, leaving a very confused cop behind.

"You bastard! How dare you?" Chris yelled angrily as Wyatt's orbs reappeared. "I had him! He was easy pickings, and you" he threw Wyatt telekinetically hard into the side of the dumpster "ruined it all!"

"Chris! Stop this! Stop it now." Piper came out from behind the dumpster. "Wyatt just saved you from making the biggest mistake of your life! What are you, crazy? You can't just go around killing people. Especially cops! Have you forgotten how crazy your life can get when a cop suspects you of using magic? Huh? This isn't a game!" Piper cried out frustrated.

Chris sneered. "I'll do what I want, when I want. And there isn't a damn thing you can do about it."

"Yeah, Chris, there is." Wyatt hurled an energy ball directly at his brother's shoulder, aiming to wound. It hit Chris accurately, leaving behind an oozing, bloody burn mark. Chris screamed in agony, like a wounded cat.

"Mom, quick hold onto Chris." Piper held Chris' arm, as Wyatt picked up his brother, and orbed the three of them back to the manor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wyatt landed in the attic, running with his brother over to the spot where Phyra already had the cage set up. He gently laid his brother down just outside, and healed the energy ball wound.

Chris angrily jumped up, and started to shout, starting to wave his hand to send Wyatt flying. Piper raised her own hands, and froze him. She knew that it didn't work on him, but it did make him move in slow motion, which allowed Wyatt time to move Chris telekinetically into the cage.

Phyra ran to the cage, and orbed the final crystal in place, starting her protection cage's familiar green glow.

"So what now?" Phyra asked quietly. She'd never seen her favorite cousin like this before. Chris was pacing the confines of the cage like a tiger. Back and forth, back and forth, Chris was alternately trying to use his powers to get out and touching the magical bars to see if he could move them.

"We fix him, Phy. Have you started on the potion yet?" Wyatt's voice was quiet and full of pain as he watched his brother.

"Not yet…Uncle Leo went to get me some goat's horn and some elfin hair. We were all out, and I think this potion will need it." Phyra answered in a whisper. "Wy? Do you think we're going to be able to fix this? This is really bad. Worse even than when evil you came back from the future. "

Wyatt pulled his youngest cousin into a tight hug. He kissed the top of her head comfortingly. "It's going to be fine, sweetheart. We're going to do this. I'm not giving up on him; not ever. He's never given up on any of us, and we aren't about to give up on him now."

"Wy?" Chris' voice was weak. They turned and saw Chris weakly sitting on the floor of the cage. Wyatt looked closely, his eyes were green.

"How ya doin', pal?" Wyatt asked softly, sitting on the floor beside the cage so that he could look directly into Chris' eyes.

"This is so strong. It's like being taken over by a tsunami. I can still feel me, but it's so small compared to the super strength emotions that are coming out. The cop?" Chris asked, suddenly afraid.

"No, it's ok. I took care of it with memory dust. He's confused, but he's fine. You haven't done anything bad."

Chris snorted. "I tried to kill you and dad."

Wyatt shrugged. "Yeah, well I just hit you with an energy ball. I guess we're even. Besides, at least you've got a soft spot for mom when you're like this. When I was evil, I hated everyone equally."

Chris laughed weakly. "Wy…you have to hurry ok? I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to keep coming back."

"You'll be ok, pal. You just have to save your strength up, and fight him when we need you to. You just concentrate on finding yourself inside that tsunami. We'll take care of the rest."

"Wyatt…I need you to promise me." Chris gasped

"I promise. I'll take care of it." Wyatt vowed.

"No, not that. Promise me, if I don't come back, or if I hurt someone that you'll vanquish me. Promise!" Chris cried out at the stunned look on Wyatt's face.

"I…I can't do that, Chris. Don't ask me to. We'll fix it. And you'll just stay in the cage to protect yourself and everyone else until we do. I swear, you're going to be okay, I promise." Wyatt's face was pasty white.

"NO!" Chris screamed. "Wyatt, promise me. I don't want to be evil forever. Promise me that if I am you will vanquish me. PROMISE ME!"

"No. I won't promise you. I won't vanquish you. Ever. Brothers stick together, they don't voluntarily break apart. I swore I'd never hurt you again, Chris. And that includes vanquishing you. I love you. You're my brother, and my best friend. I won't vanquish you, not even if it means having an evil brother forever. I won't do it, don't ask me to."

Phyra looked on in amazement as a tear dripped down Wyatt's cheek. The oldest Halliwell child was crying?

"Please, Wy. Please, do this for me. Please Wy, you've seen the memories of my other life. You've seen what an evil brother is like. I don't want you to have that. If this is my destiny, to save you from evil only to become evil myself, then fine; I can live with that. But don't let your destiny be that you are forever fighting with yourself to keep me alive." Chris begged.

"Destiny, Chris? My only destiny is to make sure that you are healthy and well enough to complete yours. Don't you get it? Losing mom is what turned me evil in the other life. What do you think that losing you will do? No. I am not vanquishing you. So stop asking!" Wyatt yelled. He got to his feet and started pacing.

"Then work fast, Wy. Work really fast." Chris gasped, and as Phyra stared into the cage, his eyes turned grey and he lunged for the walls of the cage. Phyra scooted back with a squeal, as the walls of the cage gave off a spark and knocked Chris back inside the cage.

"Come on, Phy. We've got to get that potion made. Right now."


	4. A Potion & A Promise

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. They really are appreciated, and help me SO much in determining where to take my stories.**

**Nevair- I'm so happy I almost made you cry. Well, not happy exactly. Well- you know what I mean : ) **

**Prissy-lady () – Hmmm… that's an avenue I hadn't thought of… but I like it! Thanks!**

**Altaira- I'm glad you like the story. I like Evil Chris too.**

**Good Witch ()- Maybe you'll like this ending a little better. I think it's an improvement over the last one.**

**Obulet-dragon-Fury & hiding from you ()- Thanks so much. I appreciate the reviews!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Uncle Leo! I need that goat's horn like yesterday!" Phyra screamed to the ceiling. Sometimes it was great having family that could hear you even across oceans.

"Phyra! I told you, I'd be back as soon as I could. I'm still working on the elfin hair, but here's your goat's horn." Leo handed her the horn crankily, orbing in at her call. "I'll be back soon with the hair."

"Hurry dad. Chris isn't in the best of shape right now. We've got him in the cage, but mentally…he's starting to sound lost." Wyatt worried aloud.

"What do you mean lost?"

"Dad, he wanted me to promise to vanquish him if we couldn't fix this soon. I refused, of course, but…he wasn't happy." Wyatt's voice was serious and solemn.

Leo closed his eyes against the pain of Wyatt's words. "Then we can't let that happen, can we? I'll be back in five minutes with elfin hair. Hopefully, the potion will work." Leo orbed out without another word.

Wyatt glanced over at Phyra. "C'mon kiddo. Let's start that potion. Dad will be here soon with the elfin hair."

"Wy, I've never seen Chris like that. Do you really think I can make a potion strong enough to reverse this?" Phyra asked nervously.

"Phy, if anyone can make a potion to fix this, then you can. If the potion doesn't work, we'll just try something else, that's all. Don't worry, kid. I'm not giving up, not ever." Wyatt ruffled her hair, and got down the large pot they always made potions in. "Let's get started, ok?"

Phyra nodded and grabbed a few jars of herbs from the cabinet. "Well, I didn't really know what to use. But I thought that mulberry root is a purgative, so maybe that's the potions base." She poured a large amount of reddish brown powder in the bottom of the pot. She handed Wyatt the goat's horn. "I need this ground up. Can you crush it for me?" Wyatt nodded, and set the horn on the floor on a dish cloth. He conjured a sledge hammer, and brought it down hard on the horn, shattering it. He hit it again, mostly just to show off. He carefully picked up the towel with the disintegrated horn on it, and gave it to his cousin. She measured it carefully and dumped it into the pot. "Can you get the orange juice, please?"

Wyatt gave her a funny look, but grabbed pulled the gallon sized juice from the refrigerator. "What does orange juice do for a potion?" he asked curiously. Phyra gave him an exasperated look.

"Wy, how do you think I've improved on the potions' taste lately? A cup of orange juice mixed with a quarter cup of apple juice. It cuts all the nasty tastes in the potions, and sometimes can work to super power the formula too."

"Well, I noticed they weren't as hard to swallow lately, but I thought I was just finally getting used to the taste. Cool improvement, kiddo."

"Yeah, well, I got sick of that metallic, dead body taste in my mouth. Ick." She shuddered, remembering the noxious taste of the potions before she'd improved on them.

Leo orbed in to the kitchen with a grin on his face. "I got it!"

"Great, I'm ready for it now, Uncle Leo. Just toss it in." Leo dropped the hair into the pot, and instantly a plume of purple smoke rose from the pot and started to sizzle.

"Phyra! What are you doing? You have homework to do, young lady!" Paige's voice interrupted the potion making.

"Aunt Paige, Phy's helping me with something. It's more important than homework."

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, just because you've always been brilliant and graduated from high school and college early, doesn't automatically make you in charge of academics in this family. Phyra has homework, and you know the rule as well as she does. No magic until the homework is finished. Phyra, get to you room, right now." Paige didn't know about Chris yet. She'd just gotten back from a long day teaching at magic school, and wasn't in the mood for any lip from her daughter.

"Paige, relax. Phyra is helping us to make a potion to save Chris." Leo interjected.

"I don't care who she's trying to sa…. Did you say she's trying to save Chris?" Paige's voice immediately softened.

"Yeah, mom. He's been infected by Juklay, a demon that mutates witches' personalities. He's the one that Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde is based on. Wy and Uncle Leo asked me to make a potion to reverse the effects of the poison." Phyra explained, happy to see her mom had calmed down some.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Fill the potion bottles, we have to save Chris!" Paige exclaimed hurriedly, homework completely forgotten.

Phyra hugged her mother quickly. "Thanks, mom."

"No problem. Potion bottles!" she called out, orbing the familiar glass bottles to the stove. They carefully poured the purple potion into the bottle.

It was ready to try on Chris.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they reached the attic, Piper was sitting beside the cage, watching Chris.

"How's he doing?" Leo asked quietly, watching his wife with pain filled eyes.

"As good as can be expected, I suppose. He's been out of it since you guys left to make the potion. I can tell he's trying to fight the poison though. You can tell." Piper said softly.

"How can you do that? How do you tell?" Wyatt asked, kneeling down next to Piper.

"A mom always knows, Wyatt. But even if I wasn't his mom, you can tell because every ten minutes or so he gets really quiet, and just lays on the floor of the cage like this. It's the only time he's relaxed enough to lay silently."

Wyatt just stared into the cage. "Chris, Chris come back. We've got a potion to try, alright, buddy? "

Chris stared at Wyatt with bleary green eyes. "Uh huh" was the only phrase he could utter.

"Phy, orb one of the crystals away. I'm going in to give him the potion." Wyatt said softly.

"Be careful, Wy. If he mutates while you're in there, he won't take the potion." Phyra warned as she orbed one of the crystals to deactivate the cage.

Wyatt nodded, and gripped the potion bottle in one hand as he stepped into the cage. He gently lifted Chris' head to help him sit up.

"Wy… can't do this much more." Chris gasped out. He'd never felt so tired before. It took so much power just to crawl out of the mutated shell that he could barely stand.

"Don't worry buddy. You won't have to after this. Phy's potion's gonna fix you right up, ok?" Wyatt unconsciously started talking to Chris in the soft whisper they only used late at night when they wanted to talk and didn't want anyone to hear them. "Come on. I need you to sit up for me and drink the potion."

Chris wet his dry lips. "Is it going to taste as bad as mom's potion to cure chicken pox?" he joked weakly.

Wyatt shuddered with the memory of that particular potion. "Ugh… Chris please, don't remind me of that. I had nightmares for 2 weeks over what had been in that to make it taste so bad. This one should be good. Phyra's been putting juice in them to help with the taste."

"Smart…kid." Chris rasped out, struggling to sit upright.

"You better believe it. She was taught by the best." Wyatt uncorked the bottle.

"Yeah, we did good, huh?" Chris chuckled hoarsely.

"Hey! I think I had something to do with that, you know!" Paige said exasperated.

Wyatt and Chris looked at each other, and both silently shook their heads in amusement. Wyatt raised the bottle to Chris' lips.

"Wy…if it doesn't work…promise me, ok?"

Wyatt knew immediately what Chris was asking. "No, Chris. I already told you. I'm not vanquishing you. Not ever, no matter what."

"Then I'm not taking the potion." Chris drew what little strength he had left and pushed the bottle away.

"Chris! Quit being such a damn baby. Take the potion! It's going to reverse the mutation, so a promise isn't necessary." Wyatt pushed the potion back towards Chris.

Chris grabbed Wyatt's wrist, stopping the potion again. "If you're so sure it's going to work, then promise me. When the potion works, we'll just forget about the promise. Please, just say it to make me feel better, alright?"

"All right, all right. I promise." Both of them knew Wyatt was lying.

"No, promise for real, Wy. I need to know that on the off chance it doesn't work, you won't let me stay evil." Chris' voice was pleading.

Wyatt swallowed hard, hating every syllable of his words. "Ok, Chris. I promise you. If you turn evil for good, I…I will v…vanquish you."

"Thanks, Wy." Chris released his grip on Wyatt's wrist, allowing Wyatt to bring the potion to his lips. He swallowed the potion easily.

"Mmmm… good potion, Phy." Chris grinned.

"So… do you feel any different? Did it work?" Wyatt asked curiously.

Chris rolled his head, cracking his neck. He grinned, and his eyes turned grey. "Yeah… I feel great. No more pesky conscience to ruin my day." He swung his hands out, and knocked Wyatt out onto the attic floor.

Phyra gasped, and orbed the crystal back into place. Chris saw her, and froze her orb before it could replace the crystal. Phyra called for a ring of fire to encircle Chris and hold him.

"PEYTON!" She screamed her sister's name. Peyton immediately appeared in a wash of orbs. "Quick freeze him in ice. Hurry!"

Peyton didn't ask questions, instead just shot water from her hands, dousing Phyra's fire, then instantly froze it in a block around Chris. His orbs didn't work from inside the ice.

Wyatt jumped back to his feet, moving the block of ice back inside the cage. "Where'd the crystal go?" He yelled, searching.

"Got it!" Paige held it up triumphantly, orbing it back into place in the triquetra just as Chris melted the ice around him with elder bolts.

The cage walls rose up around him as he screamed in denial.


	5. Bridges Penguins & Windows

**A/N: Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed.**

**Good Witch ()- Yay! I finally got an evil cliffie! Woohoo!**

**Nevair- Keep taking those deep breaths. I have no idea where my mind will take this story. Although, it might be interesting to see how Wyatt would react to having to vanquish his brother….hmmm… : )**

**Prissy-lady - There will be more in this chapter about the potion. Hopefully it should explain it all. I hope!**

**Altaira- Thanks! I'm glad you like it. Again, hopefully the potion questions will be answered in this chapter.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wyatt stood staring at the sky atop the Golden Gate Bridge. It was their spot, his and Chris'. No matter how big their problem, the bridge never failed to lend them a sense of calm and control. Wyatt sucked in a deep breath, breathing in the faint sea scent.

_I can't do this,_ he thought to himself._ Vanquish Chris? Even when I was evil, I never did that. How can he ask me to do it now?_

"How did I know I'd find you here?" Leo's voice broke into Wyatt's desperate thoughts.

"Dad. Look, I'm sorry I left like that. I just…DAMN IT! That should have worked! Dad, the potion should have worked. " Wyatt burst out.

"Wy, it's not your fault the potion didn't work."

"Yeah, well, tell that to Chris. Dad…I promised him that I wouldn't let him stay evil, that I would vanquish him first. He didn't want to lead a life of evil. So what do I do now? I can't vanquish him, but I can't save him either." Wyatt was angry and his voice rang with frustration.

"Wyatt, stop it." Leo's voice was forceful and hard. "Chris is not evil, at least not for good. Your mom and aunts are working on a spell right now. Phyra is trying another potion. Your cousins are all either at Magic School looking for hints in the library or going through the Book of Shadows with a fine tooth comb. Everyone wants our Chris back. We all know what he sacrificed before. We aren't going to let him do it again."

Leo pulled Wyatt back against him in a hug. "But Wy, you need to listen to me. We need you. You can't go freaking out on us. You have the strongest connection to Chris. If there is any shred of our Chris still inside the mutated Chris, then you are going to have to be the one to find him."

"But…Dad, what if Chris is gone completely? What happens if he is…evil?" Wyatt felt like he was five years old again. He and Chris had been separated for the first time as Wyatt entered kindergarten, and both had felt completely and utterly lost for weeks.

"Then we change him back to good."

"What happens if we can't? Phy's potion didn't work, and it was one of her most powerful. What if nothing works, dad, and Chris stays evil?"

"Wyatt…we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. But, listen to me, son. Are you listening?" Wyatt nodded with a hint of a smile. "You will never, ever, have to vanquish your brother. I won't let you ever have to live with that type of stigma."

"But Dad, I promised him. I can't break my word. That's why Chris made me promise, he knew I'd never break my word." Wyatt interrupted.

"Wyatt!" Leo stopped and took a deep breath. "If everything fails, and we have absolutely no other options, no sense of hope at all, then your mom and I have decided. We'll vanquish him. He's our son, and our responsibility. If anyone has to keep your promise, it will be us, not you."

Wyatt looked into his father's eyes. "How…why would you want to do that? I know you love him. It'll hurt you to do it as much as it would me."

"Wyatt, sometimes love means having to do the right thing, not necessarily the easy thing or the happy thing. There is only one thing in this world that your mom and I find more difficult than the thought of vanquishing our son. The only thing worse, is to have to watch you do it." Leo dropped all pretenses of control, and wrapped his arms around his grown son, hugging him as if he could absorb his pain with a hug and an 'I Love You' as it did when he was a little boy who'd scraped his knee.

"I don't want any of us to vanquish him." Wyatt whispered.

"Neither do I, Wy. No one wants that. That's why we have to work to change him back now; so that no one has to." Leo flashed a quick grin at Wyatt. "So if you're done with your pity party, let's get back to the manor to save your brother."

Wyatt's cheekbones turned red with embarrassment, as he stood and looked at his father. "Whatever… let's just go help them save Chris." Together they orbed back to the manor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wyatt orbed into the kitchen to find Phyra covered in dust muttering to herself angrily. Dirty dishes and open jars littered the counter. A trail of a gold flaky powder led from the pot bubbling on the stove top to the cupboard across the room.

"Holy Christ, Phy! What are you _doing_?" Wyatt asked incredulously. He'd never, ever in 23 years seen his mother's kitchen in such disarray.

"What does it look like she's doing, Wyatt? She's making potions!" His mother snapped, standing up from where she'd been bent over thumbing through packages of herbs.

"Do you need any help?" he asked, feeling a bit lost.

"Yeah. Go find a penguin." Phyra ordered.

" A WHAT?"

"A penguin! You know, little black and white bird, lives in the Arctic? I need feathers from the breast plate of a penguin."

"You want me to orb to the arctic and pick up penguin feathers?" It was by far the strangest potion ingredient he'd ever faced.

"Wyatt, you wanted to help. So go get the penguin feathers we need." Piper sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, ok. I'm going." He started to orb. As he was leaving he heard Phyra yell, "Make sure they're from the breast plate!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leo orbed into the attic where Peyton was staring at the book intently. Phoebe was in the corner of the attic, balls of paper littered around her as she tried to make a spell strong enough to counteract the mutation. Paige just stood by the crystal cage, staring at her nephew inside.

"Any luck in the book?" Leo asked, walking over to Peyton.

"Only that we found out why the potion didn't work. Phy said she based it in mulberry root. Well, it says here in the book that Juklay's infections are immune to any type of plant based potion. In order for anything to work, the base of the potion has to be from an animal or mineral." Pey sighed. "So Phy's working on a new potion with Aunt Piper now. She said it's going to be her best potion ever. Let's hope she's right."

Leo gave her a small smile, and nodded.

"Paige, you okay?"

Paige sniffed, and turned to Leo. Her cheeks were wet with tears. "I guess I just don't get why it had to be him. He's done so much already. It's just not fair, Leo." She hesitated, and then continued. "Leo, right now, he reminds me so much of our neurotic white lighter. He's…desperate and unafraid."

Leo nodded, turning to look at his son. "I keep thinking of when he was turned into the spider demon. He was so angry with me, he hated me. I know I've been a better father this time around. I know it, but it doesn't seem like it when I look at him. I feel like I'm in some sort of time warp, that's making the past come back to haunt us all. I can't lose him again, Paige. I'm not going to."

Leo immediately turned away from Paige. "Phoebe!" He barked out, harsher than he intended. He immediately gentled his voice. "Sorry. How's the spell coming?"

"Good. I think if we use it in conjunction with Phyra's potion, it should super power the potion. I'm almost done. Just a few tweaks here and there and it should be done. It'll be ready by the time the potion is, for sure."

Leo nodded that he'd heard her. "Good, good. I better go check on the kids at Magic School. Maybe they've come up with something."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leo orbed into Magic School where Patience, Paisley and Patrick were busy reading.

"Hey guys, you find anything?" he asked.

"Not really. I mean northing good anyway. All of the people that had ever been infected by Juklay ended up destroying themselves. No one's ever had the mutation reversed." Patrick answered quietly.

"Did you find Wyatt, Uncle Leo?" Patience asked anxiously.

"Yeah, He's okay. He's helping your cousin and Aunt Piper with the new potion. Are you guys okay up here? I should go check on Piper." At their nods, Leo started to orb away.

"Uncle Leo! Wait!" Paisley suddenly yelled.

Leo reformed as his orbs stopped. "What? What did you find?"

"I was reading this book on personality thieves. Basically they just want more power so that they can create havoc and chaos in the lives of good witches." Paisley started.

"Yeah, Pais, I know. But we already know who infected Chris. What we're looking for is how to reverse it." Leo said impatiently.

"But Uncle Leo, it says in here that when a person's natural feelings and personality are altered; there is a 6 hour window. If the source of the infection can be destroyed before the 6 hours are through, then the infection is wiped away as if it had never been."

"Six hours? How long as it been since Chris was infected?" He asked urgently.

Paisley looked at her watch. "Oh No…Five hours, forty-five minutes."

"Dear God…we've only got fifteen minutes."


	6. Chris Reloaded

**A/N: Wow! Thanks you guys! You rock!**

**Altaira- Sorry you had to wait for this one. Hopefully it's worth it!**

**Good Witch- Your wish is my command. More Chris in this chapter.**

**Nevair- Chris equals no vanquishy! This response had me laughing out loud at work! I'll see what I can do.**

**JadeAlmasy- no, no, no…._ I'm_ not evil… _Chris_ is. LOL**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leo orbed immediately to Wyatt. "Wyatt! Come with me, NOW!" he yelled.

Wyatt jumped and accidentally dropped the penguin he had been wrestling with. "Damn it, Dad! I finally caught that thing and you made me drop him. What the hell is so damn important?" Wyatt cried out, frustrated.

"Saving Chris, that's what." Leo snapped impatiently.

"That's what I was trying to do by getting those GOD DAMN feathers!" Wyatt screamed into his father's face.

"Shut up and listen Wyatt" Leo's short voice stopped Wyatt in his tracks. His dad never used the words 'shut up and listen'. Leo was a pacifist, and preferred to tell people to calm down, or to look at things more clearly.

Wyatt stared silently at Leo, waiting for him to talk. Leo sighed. "Paisley found a loop hole. Demons like Juklay that mutate personalities create a 6 hours time window in which if you kill the source of the infection, then the infected person reverts back to their normal personality."

Wyatt snapped his head up, and then pulled up his sleeve to glance at his watch. "Shit! Dad, we only have about 10 minutes left."

"I know, Wy. We have to orb to the manor, and get your mom and aunts, then head to Juklay's cave. A Power of Three spell should work."

"No. I'm not giving him the chance to try and suck their powers out. If that happened, he'd have enough power to infect another witch. They're too powerful. I'm going, by myself. I'll have Excalibur, I'll be fine." Wyatt didn't give his father a chance to argue, simply orbed out, leaving Leo in his wake.

Leo growled a little, then looked back to where the penguin stood, watching him closely. He held out his palm and orbed to the bird, ruffling a few feathers on the penguin's chest, plucking out a couple as he petted it calmly. _Just in case_, he thought to himself.

He shook his head. He loved his boys, but God, were they stubborn and pig headed. They both believed their way was the best way. Unfortunately, it was never the easy way. He set the penguin down gently, and orbed back to the manor, feathers in hand.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wyatt orbed into Juklay's cave, Excalibur in hand. "JUKLAY!" He screamed. He ran through the cave, searching for the demon.

"You bellowed?" Juklay's bored voice asked.

"You made a big mistake. You never, ever mess with a Halliwell." Wyatt ruthlessly swung Excalibur, stabbing the demon.

"I'm not the only…one who…made…a…mistake, witch. Do you…really…think…this…will…work?" Juklay's words were slow, due to pain and shortness of breath.

"I know it will." Wyatt replied, twisting the blade a little. "I still have 3 minutes."

Juklay screamed. "Stupid boy…Your…brother…controls…time. Do…you…really…think he wouldn't….have…thought…of this? He fast...forwarded…time. Your…window…is up." Juklay gasped out the last words as his body exploded in flames.

Wyatt stared at the charred remains of the demon, still on the blade of Excalibur.

"No…no, please no." he whispered into the dark stillness of the cave.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wyatt orbed back into the attic. Juklay had been lying. He had to have been lying. He walked over to the cage where Chris lay.

"Chris? Are you ok, bro?"

Chris looked up at Wyatt weakly. His green eyes shone brightly in the dim attic. "Yeah, thanks to you, I am."

Wyatt sighed in relief. His brother was back. "Thank God. I knew he was lying. Juklay told me that you'd sped up time so that I couldn't use the window to turn you back."

"Demons. Shouldn't you know better than to trust them by now?" Chris joked.

"Yeah, really. You'd think I'd learn, right?" Wyatt laughed at himself. "Hey, let's get you out of that cage."

Wyatt orbed one of the crystals away, breaking the cage, allowing Chris outside.

"Hey, thanks, Wy. For everything. I really MEAN IT!" With a roar, and a wave of his hand, Chris sent Wyatt flying into the triquetra he'd just left. He orbed the crystal out of Wyatt's hand and into place in the triquetra. The familiar walls rose up the walls, entrapping Wyatt within.

"What the…?" Wyatt's voice trailed off as he watched Chris' eyes turn to back to grey as a familiar gold-white shimmer washed over him.

"Aren't glamours great? See I found out that the cage doesn't stop me from using my offensive powers, just the defensive ones." Chris sneered at Wyatt.

"I must be off. I have an army to form." Chris black orbed out, then back in again. "Oh, and by the way. Juklay was right. I did shrink the window…you were five minutes too late. See I knew you'd figure it out, so I shrunk the window before you trapped me in there."

Chris laughed, a maniacal shrill sound in the otherwise silent attic. Wyatt didn't react, but felt the goose bumps on his arms. He watched helplessly as his baby brother black orbed out of the attic.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris black orbed to the Seer's pool. "Seer!" he bellowed.

The Seer walked around the corner to the pool. "My lord" she bowed. "How may I serve you?"

Chris relaxed slightly. Finally, someone was treating him with respect. "The Halliwells will be after me. I need an equalizer. Show me how to defeat them, and to keep their pathetic plans to turn me good, neutralized."

The Seer drew her hand through the pool, and showed Chris the pool's reflection. "Evil lies dormant in all of us, my lord. It is up to the most powerful evil to unlock that sleeping evil inside."

Chris nodded. "My influence alone will not be enough. I need to know how to bring forth the dormant evil. Have you an answer for me, Seer?"

The Seer stood and walked over to a shelf filled with various bottles and potions. It reminded Chris of the one that his mom… that the Halliwells had in the manor. He didn't allow himself to consider the emotion of family. They were enemies now, either with him or against him. He sighed to himself; he finally understood that the Evil Wyatt in his other time line had seen in evil. Being evil magnified your powers, and made you feel absolutely unbeatable.

"Here, my lord. This potion will bring forth the dormant evil inside."

Chris grinned. _He smiles too beautifully to be so evil._ The Seer thought to herself.

"Thank you, Seer. You will be rewarded in great ways once I have my army, and my queen to rule beside me." Chris black orbed out of the Underworld.

The Seer looked back to the pool for a moment, glancing at Maya's image imposed on the shimmering surface.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris black orbed in front of his girlfriend's apartment door. He rang the bell, waiting impatiently for her to open the door.

"Chris! Mmm…hey, baby. I guess you and Wyatt got your business settled early, huh?" She hugged him close.

Chris returned her hug, squeezing her hard. "Not quite. Listen, Maya, I need to take this potion, ok?"

"Um, ok? What's it for?" she asked, holding the bottle.

"Well, there's this demon that's out there sucking the powers of witches." It was a reasonable answer. After all, the terror squad did still exist, even though Juklay was dead. With any luck at all, Chris would be their leader soon.

Maya nodded, and tipped the potion up to her lips to drink.

"Maya, no!" Leo orbed in behind her as he swallowed.

"What's wrong, Leo?" She asked bewildered.

"It's Chris. He's not who you think he is. Come with me, please. We'll neutralize the potion he just gave you." Leo held out his hand to her.

Maya bowed her head for a second, staring at Chris' hands. "No thanks, Leo. Didn't you know? Evil is sexy!" She laughed as a tattoo appeared on her shoulder and her classy skirt and top turned into a black leather jumpsuit. She wiggled her fingers in a little wave, sending a fire ball directly at Leo. She held onto Chris as they black orbed away, their laughter ringing in the room after the orb dissipated.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leo orbed back to the manor as fast as he could. "FAMILY MEETING!" He screamed as family members orbed and ran in to the attic. Leo had already let Wyatt out of the cage, and Wyatt was antsy.

"Dad, where's Maya? I told you, if anyone can make Chris good again, she can. He loves her, I know it. He told me so earlier today."

"Uncle Leo, what's going on? My potion is almost ready." Phyra stopped and looked around. "Where's Chris?"

"That's what's wrong, Phy. Listen up, everyone. Chris escaped. He fooled Wyatt into thinking that when he'd killed Juklay, Chris reverted back to good. Instead, he was using a glamour to change his eye color. He got Wyatt to let him out, then took Wy from behind, and trapped him in the cage."

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Phoebe rushed over, and hugged her nephew.

"I'm fine, Aunt Phoebe. We need to worry about Chris. Dad, what about Maya? Where is she?" Wyatt persisted.

Leo hesitated, "Wy, Chris got to Maya before I did."

Piper gasped. "Oh, no, he wouldn't kill her. I know he wouldn't. Not my baby."

"He didn't kill her, Piper. What he did was much, much worse." Leo said quietly.

"Worse? What is worse than killing her?" Paige broke in.

"He turned her evil. Together they're going to take over the Underworld." Wyatt's voice rang through the attic. Leo's nod confirmed Wyatt's fears.

Piper blasted a vase in frustration. "Well, damn."


	7. Spell Bound

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone. Please, if you like, review. Actually, if you hate it, please review also. Then I can try to fix what's wrong.**

**Good Witch- Writing Evil Chris is so different. I have no problem writing Evil Wyatt, but Evil Chris is a challenge. Must be cause I fell in love with Good Chris in season 6. **

**Nevair- You and me both! Chris in a cage with me… yep. I could handle that!**

**Altaira- Glad you enjoyed it!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok, so now we have to find Chris and Maya, turn them both back to good and do it before they organize the Underworld against us. Oh, yeah… we can do that. No problem." Paige said sarcastically.

"Aunt Paige! Enough of your negativity please. We _can_ do this. It's not like we haven't dealt with evil family members before. We just have to set a trap." Patience flipped her hair over her shoulder nonchalantly.

"A trap requires bait, Patience. We can't take the chance that someone else gets turned evil." Piper said, rubbing her temples tiredly.

"Chris is evil, Aunt Piper. He doesn't want to turn any of us. He wants to kill us! So we set Wyatt up here in the manor, a supposed 'sitting duck'. When he gets here, Wy can telepathically page us all, and we orb in. Once we're here, badda bing, badda boom, we throw my potion, Chris is good again." Phyra interjected excitedly.

"Badda bing, badda boom? Where the hell did you hear that?" Wyatt asked, instantly distracted from his thoughts of Chris.

"She's been watching a lot of cable lately, Wy. Old shows from the 80's, you know?' Patrick answered.

Wyatt just tossed a look at Phyra, but didn't say anything. "Alright, so Phy, say we use your plan. What happens when Maya shimmers in to save Chris? I mean, if it were a normal demon, I'd just vanquish it and be done with it. But Maya and Chris aren't demons. They might be evil right now, but deep down in their true natures, they are good. I can't just vanquish her."

"But you also can't let her kill you. Can you freeze her?" Phoebe asked gently.

"I don't think so. Since Maya's part demon anyway, if she was going to freeze, she would have before, when she was still good. I doubt she'll freeze now."

"When did you try to freeze Maya?" Peyton asked curiously.

"During the demon fight with the Tulu demons. Remember, the ones that spit acid? I tried to freeze her to save her from getting hit, but it didn't work. Chris had to heal her instead."

"I have a spell that will freeze evil beings, Wy. I've never tried it, but it should work. Maybe even on someone as powerful as Chris." Paisley hesitated. "It's pretty powerful."

"Well, I guess it's worth a shot. I don't see where we've got much of a choice." Wyatt sighed.

"But how are we going to call Chris to come to us? To take the bait?" Peyton broke in.

"Why do we have to bait him anyway? Why don't we just summon him?" Patrick stated the obvious.

"I don't know, Pat. That might be a bit dangerous. It'll be bad enough to have a vengeful Chris here. We don't want a pissed off, vengeful Chris." Phoebe patted her son on the back.

"But mom, this way he won't have time to come up with a battle plan. If we wait for him to attack, he won't come alone." Patrick argued.

"Patrick! I said no. Chris is far too powerful to just summon and risk his anger. Even though he's evil, he's still going to have his powers. He is the only one of us completely in touch with his powers. He has no hesitation, no weakness and no fear. We let him come to us."

"Actually, Aunt Phoebe, you're wrong. Chris fears being evil. Somewhere, deep inside, Chris is still good. The mutation is taking over, but he's still good. All I have to do it remind him of that. Maybe it will help him fight the mutation more." Wyatt started to feel hope for the first time all day.

"Ok, so we're all in agreement here then? We summon Chris? And then when Maya comes, which we know she'll do, we freeze them both with Paisley's spell. Then we hit them both with Phyra's potion, and they should both be turned good again. Everyone cool with that?" Piper clapped her hands, anxious to have her baby boy back.

At their nods, Piper clapped her hands one more time. "Ok, then people. Let's get this show on the road. We've still got a party to throw once Chris is good again."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris and Maya stood atop a ledge in the Underworld. Below them, hundreds of demons stood, watching them. They were completely entranced as Chris and Maya tortured a street thug that had made the mistake of stumbling onto their secret meeting spot. The thug screamed as Chris hit him with energy ball after energy ball. Maya called up a fireball and hurled it at the wall, laughing as the thug started to cry. "It's time to end this" Chris yelled as he raised his hands to shoot elder bolts into the thug to finish him off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Powers of the witches rise_

_See the end of power's lies,_

_Bring me my blood, my family_

_Bring me Chris, so this evil can flee._

Wyatt chanted the spell as he lit the candles in a circle.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris grinned evilly as elder bolts came out of his fingers. His grin was cut off quickly as the elder bolts fizzled out before they reached the thug, and he was encased in spinning gold lights.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"NO!" Chris yelled as he realized that he had been summoned to the manor. He instantly started randomly shooting elder bolts

"Phyra, Quick, the potion!" Wyatt yelled, as he struggled to catch all of the bolts telekinetically, and rerouting them harmlessly to the wall.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"NO!" Maya gasped as Chris disappeared. "Follow him!" She screamed at the legion of demons below. "You will follow him or you will all die!" She threw a fireball into the center of the demon crowd, killing 10 or 12 at once. "To the Halliwell Manor!" She screamed, and blinked out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phyra held up the potion, and drew back her hand to throw it.

A fireball smashed the wall next to Phyra's head. "Leave him alone!"

"Back off, Maya!" Phyra yelled, as she grabbed the fireball, and extinguished it in her palm. "Paisley, that spell would be nice now!"

Chris broke free from Wyatt's hold and turned quickly, protecting Maya from his family, shooting elder bolts directly at Wyatt's head. Wyatt froze them as Paisley started the spell.

_Hold them firm,_

_Hold them fast._

_Make them still,_

_And make it last._

Chris & Maya froze immediately. Phyra ran up to them and threw the potion at their feet. A grey cloud drew out of Chris' body, and hovered over the air for a few seconds before forming a tornado-like tunnel and then dropping into the floor. Chris' body broke free from the freeze, and dropped on the floor.

"Chris!" Wyatt ran over to his brother, lying on the floor. "Chris, are you okay?"

"Wy? Wy, is that you?" Chris asked weakly.

"Yeah, pal. I'm here. I'm here, buddy." Wyatt raised his hands over Chris' body, healing his bruises and pain.

"Maya?" Chris asked, sitting up, noticing his girlfriend still frozen.

"She's frozen with a spell. She'll be okay."

"I turned her evil, Wy. We were about to kill an innocent when you summoned me." Chris closed his eyes.

"It's okay, Chris. You didn't do anything. Neither did MAYA!" Wyatt yelled as Maya broke free from the freeze, and instantly hurled a fireball at him. He redirected it. "Phyra! Your potion didn't work on her!"

"It wouldn't. I'm the only one who can reverse her." Chris stood up.

"_I made her fight for evil,_

_But now I fight for good._

_Change her back,_

_Keep her kind, _

_Let her keep her peace of mind."_

Maya blinked. "Chris? What is going on?"

"It's alright now, Maya. I accidentally turned you evil. But you're okay now. I fixed it." He hurried to explain at her angry look.

"Chris! You can't just... Ah!" Maya screamed as two demons flamed in behind Chris. She instantly tossed a fire ball at them, sending them up in flames. Chris in the meantime, shot elder bolts at the demon coming in from behind them. A demon that had flamed in behind them all warned his fellow demons, "It's a trap! They weren't evil. RETREAT!" Hundreds of demons flamed, flickered or shimmered out as fast as they could. Several still didn't make it as the Halliwells tossed out energy balls, fire and blasted their way through a dozen or so fleeing demons.

"Wow, Chris. Thanks for the excitement. Can we get back to your party now?" Phyra asked impishly, out of breath.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: Only one more chapter after this one. I didn't expect it to end so quickly, but I just couldn't keep Chris evil any longer. Sorry: )**


	8. The Best Day

**A/N: Sorry for not posting this sooner, but due to a massive snowstorm that knocked down trees and power, I've been unable to update. Hope you enjoy this ending! **

**I am planning another sequel. (To anyone who might not know, this story is third in my series.) The name of the new one is "The Wedding That Wasn't" and includes a Halliwell wedding, a Halliwell baby, and a Halliwell funeral. More of the same characters you've met in my other fics. Anyway… keep watch for it!**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it more than you can know.**

**Good Witch- I agree, Evil Chris is sexy… but then again isn't any Chris sexy? **

**Nevair- Thank you! I love your story too! I'm glad you like my spells. They take me SO long to do, but they're so much fun, I can't stop making them up!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mom! I can't believe you got Rascal Flatts! This is awesome." Chris yelled into Piper's ear, as his favorite band took the P3 stage.

Piper grinned at him. "Only the best for my baby boy." She kissed his cheek, and then whispered into his ear. "I love you, Chris. Happy Birthday, sweetie."

Chris turned and hugged her tightly. "Thanks mom. I have a feeling this might just be the best day of my life." His gaze drew over to Maya, who was standing next to Wyatt and Abby.

Piper followed his gaze. "Did she forgive you yet for turning her evil?" she asked with a laugh.

"Yeah. Turns out the guy we were torturing in the Underworld has a rap sheet as long as my arm. According to Darryl, it includes some really nasty stuff including drug trafficking, domestic assault, assault with a deadly weapon, possession, attempted rape. After we found that out, Maya was just pissed off that she hadn't vanquished him."

Piper smiled, "Wyatt said he was screaming about demons and evil sorcerer's when he got arrested. They think he's crazy, and are sending him in for mental evaluation."

"Not bad work then. You know, considering that I was an evil ringleader. At least no one was hurt."

Piper hesitated. "Are you still upset at Wyatt for not vanquishing you?"

"No, not really. I mean, honestly, I couldn't have vanquished him without trying absolutely everything else there was first. I guess I can't expect anything else from him." Chris hugged his mom quickly, and left, walking over to Wyatt, Abby and Maya.

"So, what was it like being evil, anyway? I mean, were you even aware you'd changed?" Abby asked Maya curiously. She hadn't even been turned evil, and felt slightly left out, since everyone else she knew had been now.

"Not really. Until I changed back, I didn't think I was any different. Actually, I noticed the change in Chris, but it wasn't a big deal. It was still like, 'wow… how hot is he in that outfit', ya know? Not, 'oh my God, he's evil.'" Maya shrugged. "After we got changed back though, that's when it hits you how…soulless you felt. It's not a fun feeling, Abby."

"Well, at least you got to wear a cool outfit." Abby offered hesitantly.

"Yeah. Leather is awesome, I've decided. It like lifts and separates better than a Miracle Bra. I mean… holy cow. For the first time in my entire life, I had cleavage! It was the best outfit I've ever had." Maya said animatedly.

Abby laughed. "So at least there's one good thing about being evil. You got a good fashion tip."

"There were two good things, Abby. All I have to say is Chris in leather pants." Maya sighed a little, remembering the way it hugged all the right spots.

"Maya, I kept them, you know. Maybe if you're nice I'll wear 'em again some day." Chris drawled out slowly, with a huge grin on his face.

"Oohh... Won't I be the lucky girl?" Maya grinned back at him.

"Wy, Abby, will you guys excuse us for a minute? I have to talk to Maya in private for a minute." Chris asked after listening to the band for a few minutes.

Wyatt exchanged a glance with Chris. Chris nodded quickly, and took Maya's arm. They walked hand in hand to Piper's office.

"Chris, what are we doing in here? Your favorite band is playing, and you're missing your own birthday party." Maya asked, confused.

"Well, I never really told you what I wanted for my birthday, Maya." Chris started hesitantly.

"Chris…" Maya started, but Chris stopped her.

"No, let me finish, okay?" He cleared his throat, and pulled a box from his pocket. He knelt down on one knee, and opened the box, showing her the ring inside. "Maya, I want to be your husband. Will you marry me?"

Instantly tears filled Maya's eyes. She nodded. "I love you. Of course, I'll marry you!" She hugged him tightly and kissed him hard.

Chris let out a ragged sigh of relief and pulled the ring from the box. "I hope you don't mind it's not a diamond. See I thought that diamonds are too plain for you. So instead, I used a sapphire. It's the Ancient Hindu birthstone of July."

"And since I was possessed by a Hindu goddess when we met 3 summers ago, you got a sapphire? That is the sweetest, most beautiful thing, Chris. Really, I love it." Maya's smile was brilliant, and she watched as Chris slid the ring onto her finger.

"Can we go tell my family now?" Chris asked anxiously.

"Absolutely. Have you told anyone that you were doing this?"

"Just Wy. I showed him the ring this morning." Chris chuckled. "He said I couldn't give you the ring. It's too romantic, and Abby would expect more from him."

Maya laughed. "What a slug. I got the good Halliwell brother." She hugged him close.

Together they walked out of the office. The club went silent as everyone stared at the two of them. Even the band stopped playing and looked over at them.

"Wyatt! You have got the biggest mouth!" Chris yelled, knowing immediately that his brother had blabbed.

"Yeah, yeah. What did she say?" Wyatt yelled back with a grin.

Chris didn't answer, instead, he hugged Maya close as she flashed a grin and raised her hand, showing off her ring. Cheers and congratulations immediately erupted.

Wyatt was the first to reach them. "Maya, are you sure you want to be part of this crazy family?" he asked playfully, hugging her.

"I think I'll take my chances. Where else will I get all this action and excitement? Sure beats watching TV at home." Maya smiled at him and returned his hug.

Wyatt released her and turned to Chris, giving him a hard, quick hug. "Congratulations, little brother. How's it feel?"

Chris smiled, and returned his brother's hard hug. "It feels like the best day of my life."


End file.
